dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Court infected
Red Court infected are humans whose transformation to Red Court vampires has been interrupted midway. They are sometimes called Infected, Half-turned, Half-human, Half-dead,Death Masks, ch. 25 or Half-vampire.Changes, ch. 42 Trasformation The Red Court can transform ordinary humans into vampires in a two-step process: the victim is first inoculated with the vampiric thirst for blood; then 2) the change is completed upon killing a human victim in their first full feeding.Grave Peril, ch. 35 Description Infected humans with sufficient strength of will had been known to refrain from feeding for an indefinite length of time (magical bonds, regular exposure to sunlight, and avoiding physical intimacy all helped), but no cure was found for the "half-vampire" infected state before the destruction of the Red Court. Characteristics They are physically stronger, their senses are sharper, with greataer speed, strength and endurance than humans, and can perform the Kiss.Death Masks, ch. 4 It was intimated that the Faerie Queens, or a being of similar power, could cure, or rather completely destroy, the vampiric infection with a magic known as an Unraveling (see Summer Knight). Their hunger for blood made controlling their emotions very difficult, and when in a situation where emotions ran high (such as during a fight or when engaged in physical intimacy), it was much easier for them to lose control. The Kiss The venom acts upon the victim like a narcotic making them go under a something like a spell, and allowing the victim to succumb to their bite and probable death. For the Half-turned, it's not as strong as a full Red Court vampire. Loyalties Some are loyal to the Red Court, while others created the Fellowship of Saint Giles to fight them. Known infected people *Susan Rodriguez *Martin *Fellowship of Saint Giles *Jaguar Warriors *Priestesses on level two of the Temple of Kukulkan In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, Susan Rodriguez was bitten, infected and half-turned by Bianca St. Claire, but refused to to succumb to her vampire side, choosing to fight against the Red Court and to help others like her by them by joining the Fellowship of Saint Giles.Grave Peril, ch. 30''Grave Peril, ch. 35 ''Death Masks In Death Masks, Susan returned to Chicago to close her life there. Susan had traveled through South and Central America and saw the horror of the what the Red court did to whole villages: their treatment like cattle, their addicted to vampire venom and feeding off, even children. She wanted to do something about it,Death Masks, ch. 14 joining the Fellowship of Saint Giles. When Susan gets near the danger point of losing control, her tattoos and her binding, begin to darken, especially in a fight. The closer to danger, the more intense the marking, especially around Harry when their passion flared.Death Masks, ch. 26 ''Changes'' In Changes, a sizable bumber of half-vampires and vampires are present at Chichén Itzá, both Jaguar Warriors and otherwise.Changes, ch. 43 All Red Court infected were changed back into normal humans when Harry Dresden sacrificed Susan Rodriguez and completed the bloodline curse, the then youngest member of the Red Court.Changes, ch. 49 References See also *The War Category:Humans Category:Red Court Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Changes